


魔法师与猫

by Cinka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 大魔法师亚瑟·柯克兰的小徒弟王嘉龙不小心（？）把大哥王耀变成了一只小色猫。





	魔法师与猫

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：本文pwp！！无情节，为肉而肉（肉渣）！！请纯洁的孩子自行绕道！！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 预警：本文pwp！！无情节，为肉而肉（肉渣）！！请纯洁的孩子自行绕道！！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 预警：本文pwp！！无情节，为肉而肉（肉渣）！！请纯洁的孩子自行绕道！！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 重要的话说三遍……

浴室里水汽氤氲，若不是空间过分狭小，置身其中恍如人间仙境。

 

大魔法师亚瑟·柯克兰站在浴室门口迟迟没有迈步走进去。而他的徒弟、他爱人的弟弟王嘉龙在简单地说了一下情况后就畏罪潜逃了，此刻这个大宅里只有他和他的爱人王耀。

 

“不小心念错了咒语，还不小心搞错了对象，所以大佬就变成猫了。”王嘉龙用平淡的语调讲述自己的过错，仿佛一切都不应该怪罪于他。这句话在亚瑟的脑海里一遍又一遍地回放，他总感觉这句话不仅仅是字面上的意思。自己的徒弟自己知道，虽说王嘉龙聪明，但他却总是把这种聪明用在捉弄别人上，保不准进去以后看到的不是猫而是老虎狮子。

 

又或者王耀并不在里面，王嘉龙只是设了陷阱让他往里跳。

 

亚瑟犹豫了一阵。可“身为赫赫有名的大魔法师”的自信让他明知可能会是陷阱也自愿跳进去。亚瑟总觉得没什么是他解决不了的；更何况王嘉龙是他的徒弟，所有的魔法都是他教授给王嘉龙的——不应该会是什么他无法破解的魔法。

 

挥了挥魔杖，亚瑟低声快速地念了咒语把雾气打散了。浴室依旧湿热，却能清晰地看里面到所有。

 

有个人蹲在角落里，好奇地看着亚瑟。

 

无论如何也不会认错人，亚瑟看到了王耀，却有一瞬间不敢相信自己的眼睛。王耀，他的爱人，从来都穿着得体、性格虽说偶尔有些迷糊、在某些方面迟钝得让他头疼，却好歹是一个内敛正经的人。而此刻蹲在浴室里的王耀，上身穿着湿透了的衬衣，下身却是完全赤裸的，连内裤也没有穿。

 

“……你在干什么，耀？”亚瑟感觉到自己的心跳有些加速，可他努力地装作平心静气，慢慢地、一步一停顿地试图靠近王耀。

 

“喵？”蹲着的王耀歪着头，仿佛认不出来人是谁。

 

头上有猫耳朵……？亚瑟在王耀身前几步之遥停了下来。他打量着与往日不同的爱人，发现王耀除了变成了暴露狂外，还长出了猫耳朵和猫尾巴，又回想起王嘉龙说的“大佬变成了猫”的说辞。原来不是开玩笑啊。

 

浴室太闷。亚瑟觉得自己越发燥热，几乎无法思考——他想不出破解的这个魔法方法。

 

好奇的王耀从角落里爬出来，在亚瑟的脚边蹭来蹭去，似乎把自己当成了真正的猫。他抬起头盯着来访者，大概是早就相信了对方不带恶意，可怜兮兮的眼神里隐约有央求的神色，像极了一只被冷落许久的宠物央求主人陪它玩耍。

 

王耀撅起屁股，毛茸茸的尾巴轻轻地、试探性地触碰着亚瑟的手背。

 

这还真是不妙啊。亚瑟的眼神暗了暗，浑身都燥热得不行，下身也早就已经抬头了。本来想着要是做那种事的话，至少也要在王耀清醒过来的时候做，所以他才一直用仅存的一点理智压抑着自己的欲望。而现在……

 

亚瑟庆幸自己听到王耀出事的消息后慌忙赶来而只是简简单单地套了衣服裤子，现在要脱掉它们轻而易举。他把衣服甩到一边，并不在意它们究竟飞到什么地方去了，他在意的只有眼前这只耐不住寂寞的小猫咪。

 

而王耀只是好奇地看着亚瑟流畅地脱下衣服、扔掉，丝毫不知道危险的临近，更不要提趁机逃跑了。当他回过神来，后背正贴着冰冷而且坚硬的地面。被吓了一跳的小猫咪紧紧地抱住了唯一可能可以依靠的对象，殊不知那人正是害得他后背生疼的元凶。

 

“嘘，嘘……别害怕，耀。”亚瑟用尽可能温柔的语气安抚这只受惊的小动物，“没事的……你是安全的。”他捏住王耀的下巴，霸道地逼迫王耀看向他。不出所料，王耀的眼里早就噙满泪水了。

 

越是可怜就越想要欺负他。

 

亚瑟舔舔唇，低头吻上被压在地上可怜兮兮的小猫咪。

这只可怜的小动物没有料到亚瑟会突然吻他，没来得及闭上嘴就已经被亚瑟的舌头攻陷了。那外来侵略者在他的嘴里不安分地游走，几乎扫过了口腔中的每一寸，又蛮横无理地缠上了他的舌，任他怎么躲闪，都无法避开对方灵活狡猾的舌。刚开始的王耀还奋力挣扎着，想要推开亚瑟、夺回呼吸自主权，没过多久便只能无力地“唔、唔”叫着，奢望对方放过自己。

 

也许是小动物的哀嚎打动了坏心眼的猎人，亚瑟终于结束了这个漫长的吻，撑起上身以胜利者的姿态看着气喘吁吁的王耀。目光从唇游移到脖子，锁骨，而后隔着因为潮湿而变得透明的白衬衣看到了他胸前的两点樱红。

 

扬起一抹恶意满满的笑，亚瑟隔着衬衫绕着王耀胸前凸起轻轻地打转、按压、揉捏，引得涨红了脸的王耀不知因紧张还是过于舒服而发出了断断续续的“喵呜”声。他俯身到王耀耳边轻轻吹气，满意地看到王耀浑身一抖：“你喜欢这样吗，耀？”

 

“喵、喵呜……？”猫化的王耀像听不懂亚瑟说了什么似的，侧过脸用泪光闪闪的眼睛看着亚瑟。

 

“舒服吗？”亚瑟问，舔了舔王耀泛红的脸颊。他的另一只手在王耀的腰上打着圈圈划了几下，一路下滑到大腿，慢慢地滑进大腿内侧，恶作剧般故意放慢了速度，让手在敏感的大腿内侧肌肤上缓缓移动。

 

王耀不安地扭动身体想摆脱那只图谋不轨的手。

 

“乖孩子。”亚瑟放开了正在玩弄的乳首，挑起王耀的下巴看着不安的王耀，轻轻吻去他眼角的泪，又顺着眼睛轻轻地往下吻，眼角，脸颊，直到唇，然后变成新一轮的掠夺。

 

大概是有了前车之鉴，王耀开始尝试反击。他试探性地用自己的舌头抵御亚瑟的攻势，而亚瑟似乎对王耀的试探性举动非常满意，竟任由猫舌头小心翼翼地缠上自己的。

 

正在王耀为自己取得的小胜沾沾自喜的一瞬间，被他忽略的、在双腿间蠢蠢欲动的那只手竟出其不意地握上了他的性器。命根子被别人握住，王耀被吓得整个呆住，连刚刚找回一点感觉的舌头也石化了一般一动不动。

 

亚瑟的手握着那早就勃起的阳具熟练地上下撸动，从阴茎顶端直到睾丸，放纵肆意地套弄撞击；一面继续加深了那个尚未结束的吻。被上下夹攻的王耀头脑开始发白，亮晶晶的津液从嘴角滑出，因舒服而发出的呻吟声在喉间打转，转化成绵长的鼻音。

 

快了——

 

王耀的眼神愈发迷离、鼻音变得越发无节奏、气息越来越凌乱。下身在亚瑟高超的技术下弃械投降，白浊的精液飞溅到亚瑟的身上。

 

亚瑟放开了王耀，而后者眼神空洞地看着前方大口大口地喘着气，脸上一片潮红。

 

“舒服吧……”亚瑟玩弄着王耀的猫尾巴。高潮过后的无力感使得这只小猫咪连尾巴也不愿意动了啊。亚瑟抱起王耀，把他以双腿叉开的姿势放在浴缸；浑身无力的王耀虽然不乐意，但也只能够任由这个邪恶的魔法师摆布。

 

“耀……”亚瑟的声音异常沙哑。他咽了咽，舔舔唇看着耷拉着的小王耀，装出可怜的样子说，“可是我很不舒服啊……帮帮我，耀。”

 

“呜……”王耀懒懒地抬了抬眼，无力地哼哼着，不知是拒绝还是根本听不懂亚瑟的话。

 

“My little cat。”亚瑟吻了吻王耀的眼，双手也没有闲着，娴熟地给他解开纽扣。被遮盖住的美好终于露出了它原有的模样。亚瑟纤长而骨节分明的手指如同制作精美的艺术品似的细细地、小心翼翼地抚摸着王耀的身体。在这样的爱抚下王耀一阵颤抖，却享受着，发出了猫咪特有的“咕噜”声。

 

手指仔细地抚摸着王耀身上的每一寸肌肤，在胸前乳首处孩子气地绕圈圈，却什么也没做便往下游移，似乎有着既定的目的地。

 

预想中的地方没有感受到爱意，王耀抬起头不难地哼哼两声，看着亚瑟仿佛在责备他服务不周。亚瑟哭笑不得，俯下身用舌头舔舐王耀胸前甜美诱人的小樱桃，恶质地用牙齿轻轻啮咬着。

 

“嗯……啊……”从王耀口里吐出来的语气词终于不是“喵呜”了。他的眼神恢复了一丝清明，却明显已经被情欲驱使、随着本能走了。“这边……”他想提醒亚瑟不能偏爱任何一方，对这两颗小樱桃应当一视同仁。

 

“嗯哼？”亚瑟故意加重力度咬下去，听着王耀“啊”的呻吟声，“那边也要？”得到了王耀的肯定回答，亚瑟却笑着说：“自己来吧。”

 

“呜……”王耀皱眉抗议，可亚瑟甚至停下所有动作等待他。无奈之下他只能依亚瑟的话照做，自己揉捏自己的乳尖，可他却不能从中得到快感的满足。

 

“帮我……”王耀几乎是哭着说。

 

“好。”亚瑟坏笑着，把王耀的腿往上提，命令道，“抓住你的腿。”

 

王耀迟疑了一下，却还是照做了。

 

亚瑟看着王耀半抬头的欲望，好心地“伸出援手”。可不知为何，王耀总觉得还差一点，光是这样远远不够。

“唔……还、还不行……”王耀闭上眼，干脆抛弃了刚刚复苏的羞耻心，“要更多、更多……”

 

“贪心的小猫咪。”亚瑟笑了笑，一面继续卖力套弄着小王耀，一面悄悄地潜行到后穴，一根手指趁其不备挤进去了。

 

“唔！”王耀身体一僵，后穴将亚瑟的手指缠得死紧。手指的感觉让亚瑟愈发燥热，下身也涨大了几分，更加欲望更加难耐了。

 

亚瑟耐心安抚着王耀，让他逐渐放松身体。这种时候连亚瑟也佩服起自己的耐性与自制力，竟然能忍受这样的煎熬。

 

王耀抽噎着，却还是听从亚瑟的话放松下来了。东西从身后的小穴进去体内的感觉很怪异，还好亚瑟耐住性子慢慢推进，让王耀逐渐适应手指的存在。

 

手指的数量逐渐增加。一根，两根，最后增加到三根。三根手指在肠道里蠕动，慢慢地摸索着肠壁，似乎在寻找着什么宝物。

 

突然，亚瑟按到了什么地方，王耀浑身一震。套弄着小王耀的手争分夺秒地摁住了它、阻止了王耀射精。

 

“呜、啊……放开我、我要去……”王耀蹬脚，痛苦地扭动身体，想挣脱亚瑟，可一切都无济于事，亚瑟死死地按住了它。

 

王耀抽噎着，求饶着，而亚瑟无动于衷。

 

三根手指缓缓退出，带出了透明的肠液，王耀身后的小口在一张一合，渴求着再一次被进入、被填满。可亚瑟并不打算立刻满足他。

 

亚瑟的欲望就抵在王耀的后穴门前，王耀能感觉到亚瑟已经忍耐很久了。这对双方都是煎熬；可此时此刻的王耀已经无暇顾及其他人的感受了。他只想被填满，立刻，马上。

 

“进、进来啊……”从口中流下来的津液形成了一道银丝，要不是因为拉着自己的腿，王耀已经直接拉着亚瑟塞进自己了。

 

“你想要什么？”亚瑟在王耀“门前”打圈圈，勾引着王耀的欲望。

 

“想要你、想要你填满我……”王耀哭着。

 

好可爱。亚瑟倾身舔了舔王耀的泪，咸咸的。“我是谁？”下身扣开了虚掩的门，他能感受到王耀激动的颤抖。

 

“亚、亚瑟！”王耀松开手，双腿缠紧了亚瑟，将他们二人严丝合缝地贴合在一起。

 

“啊……”亚瑟松开了对小王耀恶作剧的手，将王耀的双腿搁在他的肩上，双手紧紧抱住他最爱的小猫咪。他小口小口地咬噬这只温顺的猫的脖颈，在喉结处、锁骨处留下了“亚瑟·柯克兰的所有物”的印记。下身疯狂的抽插着，就像为刚才的忍耐变本加厉地索取赔偿，每一次都似乎进入到更深出，仿佛会自下而上将王耀整个洞穿。每一次进入都擦过了那个让王耀头脑空白的点，出来时却又故意地完全离开，再一瞬间的空虚过后又是更猛烈的进攻。

 

小王耀喷射出来的从白浊到透明最后什么也射不出来了，王耀的哭声逐渐支离破碎，声音沙哑得不想他自己。他求饶，换来的是更深的更猛烈的攻势，可他阻止不了了。在他身体里疯狂抽插的是一只猛兽，最终会把他撕咬吞噬得一干二净。

 

亚瑟最终在释放王耀身体里。

 

灼热的精液使得王耀有一种灌满了他的肚子的错觉。亚瑟缓缓地退了出来。这一切让他一阵颤抖，张着嘴想呻吟，却无法发声。他无力地闭上眼，不知自己是摊在地上了还是倒在亚瑟怀里了。

 

亚瑟抱住王耀，拨开他被汗水濡湿成一缕一缕的头发，在额上留下一个吻。

 

“爱你。耀。”

 

END.


End file.
